Mommy
by falling-alone
Summary: one shot fic, post-death eater attack on muggle home, my summary sux so just read and review...i find it very sad


* * *  
  
They brought her home half past one from partying all night. The air was crisp and cool, the sky was clear. She noticed how perfect this night was, and how every star seemed to shine.  
  
She didn't notice the mark floating above her house.  
  
The friends stared at the retreating figure, had she seen too? Perhaps they had had too much to drink, and thought nothing more as they drove away.  
  
Poised to knock at the front door, she had found it slightly ajar. Odd...her mother usually stayed awake, always making sure that she arrived home safely. 'She was just sick of waiting up for me' the girl tried to reassure herself. She had stayed out rather late this time.  
  
But her heart stopped when she stepped into her home. The tinkling of footsteps over glass pounded into her ears, all else was silent. She collapsed onto her knees when she came upon the sight beheld in the living room.  
  
"Mom?" the girl choked.  
  
* * *  
  
The mark was cast. It was now time to depart, but the sound of footsteps had momentarily delayed them.  
  
"Go...I can handle this from here" the voice was harsh and demanding. The others nodded and one by one the unearthly faces of white disappeared from view. The last one to leave sneered.  
  
"Try not to have too much fun without us..." the only trait visible was the silver blond hair. Then the last remaining Death Eater made his way down the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
She was sobbing, and the only thing she could bring herself to do was to look into the lifeless eyes that remained open. But she needed to leave. They could return any moment to see how he had fared.  
  
"You aren't safe here..." I stood looming over her. She flinched, but the words were never fully understood.  
  
"She's only sleeping," she told no one but herself. The tears never stopped. To reassure herself of this statement, a finger was laid over each eyelid, and the eyes were finally closed.  
  
"only sleeping..." she whispered once more. This wasn't doing her much good, and I began to feel anxious. Another life did not have to be taken away tonight.  
  
"She's gone..." I tried my best to be patient. She was in denial though, and began to shake her head profusely.  
  
"No..." she managed to choke out and began to cry even harder.  
  
"She's gone..." this time I was the one to repeat.  
  
"N-No...give her back..." her voice began to lack its confidence. "You took her from me..." She didn't know who I was, or why I was there; nonetheless, she blamed me only because I *was* there and therefore able to be blamed.  
  
Yet, she was right. I could've just as well have killed her mother myself. I did nothing to stop the others. These moments are the ones I curse for being who I am. Trying to gather information to save the innocent until I fail. I failed this time.  
  
My train of thoughts became interrupted by another cry.  
  
"Give her back..." she whispered, "I want my mommy back!" the statement was drawled, and the girl was on the verge of screaming. "...mommy..." she sobbed.  
  
Mommy...such a childish word. Her appearance held that of a seventeen year old, but she spoke as if she were still seven. Mommy...the word had held so much love when she had spoke it. My anger was beginning to rise towards those who had taken the girl's mother away.  
  
At the moment, she began to gather the limp body into her arms and cradled her mother dearly.  
  
"I love you...I love you mommy...I love you..." was whispered over and over into the tear soaked hair. The words repeated and the girl rocked back and forth, rubbing her mothers back trying to soothe her as if she were still alive.  
  
"We need to leave," my voice had disturbed the eerie peace, but this time she had registered the words. She never questioned who or why. The girl gently laid her mother back onto the blood-splattered carpet, but never let go of her mother's hand. I placed a hand on her shoulder, and she took it as a signal to rise. Still hand in hand.  
  
I steered her out of the living room. Her mother's lifeless hand slipped from the girl's grasp, and a faint "mommy..." had been whispered into the night's fresh air.  
  
* * *  
  
...the night had been too perfect to begin with...  
  
* * *  
  
disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to j.k.r.  
  
I know I leave people out in the dark for the most part, but I'm sure you can tell who the death eater is and what happened to the house and its occupants...reviews are much appreciated... 


End file.
